


Things

by essentialbreakdown



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Haikyuu Rare Pair, I dont know how to tag things, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Rare Pair, TeruYama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essentialbreakdown/pseuds/essentialbreakdown
Summary: Things is the only word Yuuji can think of when describing what he wants to give Yamaguchi. He just wants to give him all the things.





	

Things.

That's what Yuuji wants to give him. 

All sorts of things really, there wasn't a thing he didn't want to give Yamaguchi. 

Things like -

Gifts, things that so fondly remind Yuuji of his freckled boyfriend. Like glow in the dark star for his room, silly t-shirts because he knew Yamaguchi would get a laugh out of them, flowers just because Yuuji knew they would make him smile. He got him these things because...well, why not? 

These things brought a bright smile to his face that could rival any set of stars in the sky. The look of surprise when given these things made Yuuji’s heart pound faster in his chest. 

These were his favorite things to give him. 

He didn't just give Yamaguchi these types of things.

Other things,

Like kisses and hugs,

Kissing every freckle he could possibly find. Kissing Yamaguchi until he saw stars. Surprising him with hugs from behind and the way Yamaguchi would lean back into the touch. Kisses that lead to giggles. Kisses where Yuuji smiles too much and all it is teeth instead of lips. 

Things like - 

Self esteem,

Things like that where it happens in texts or phone calls and he reminds Yamaguchi how much he loves him, how great he is getting at volleyball and his killer float serve. Seeing his pride swell up and how excited his face gets when he's told how far he's grown since high school. When Yuuji tells him how cute he looks in his outfit for the day and Yamaguchi shines just a little brighter. 

Things like that Yuuji liked to give him. 

Things like -

Blow jobs.

Yuuji just really likes to give him things.


End file.
